


The Sound of Silence

by Choco_Latte_Timtams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gore, Horror, M/M, Spoilers, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Latte_Timtams/pseuds/Choco_Latte_Timtams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all meant to be over. Everything was meant to return to normal (or as normal as it could get when you hung around the supernatural, which, frankly, not normal. At all). Unfortunately, it just wasn't so.</p><p>OR</p><p>The Nogitsune's spirit has come back, bloodthirsty for revenge on the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QFA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=QFA).



> (UNEDITED, PROBS WILL BE EDITED SOMETIME LATER)
> 
> So, hi! It's Timtams!
> 
> This is my first fic I've ever written for Teen Wolf and for the Horror genre, so excuse if it's not very good...(but then again, when are my fics ever good?)
> 
> This is actually a submission for a contest (if you're reading this, than, hey QU peeps! :DD)(I'm so sorry it's not short, I tried...)
> 
> BTW sorry it's so shit...
> 
> BTW SPOILERS DOWN BELOW
> 
>  
> 
> BASICALLY EVERYBODY DIES. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

 

Lydia hopped into the tub, turning on the shower and hummed as she waited for the water to go hot. As steam started clouding around her, she moved into the running water and wet her hair, closing her eyes. And then opened them again. Her eyes snapped to the corner of the bathroom, where she could've sworn there was a dark figure standing, only to find nothing.

 

She kept her eyes open and focused on the corner as she turned off the water and jumped out, wrapping her towel around herself. Nothing.

 

Must be her imagination. Although, when it came to the supernatural, it was pretty likely that that nothing was something.

 

She walked towards the bathroom mirror, where the mirror was fogged up with steam. Looked through it. And still nothing.

 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she decided to get back into the shower, only to have a chill pass through her. She looked towards the mirror.

 

And there were words written in the fogged up mirror.

 

_I will kill you. Kill you all. Every. Single. Last. One of you. Watch out, McCall. Watch your pack._

 

And there was a smiley face drawn underneath it.

 

Lydia screamed. 

 

**;-;**

 

Scott's reading in the corner of his room. He can’t concentrate though. He can't shake off the feeling of being watched.

 

And then an echo of a scream rings out across the street.

 

He drops his book, giving up trying to pretend that he was reading it. Howls of his pack echo back in answer to the scream.

 

Scott runs out of the house, runs towards the Stilinski Residence and climbs in through the window, where Stiles is messing around on his laptop as per usual.

 

He jumps when he sees Scott enter the room. His welcoming grin fades when he sees the serious look on Scott's face.

 

"Dude. I think Lydia's in trouble. Get in your Jeep, we're leaving."

 

**;-; ;-; ;-;**

 

"I…I saw…everybody's dead. We're all going to die, just…" Lydia's at a loss for words, which usually never happened. She did have a genius IQ after all. The pack was silent, taking in the implications. They're all dead. A banshee had predicted it.

 

The pack walks into the bathroom, crowding around the mirror. The message is still there, clear as day even though the steam from the mirror had cleared out long ago.

 

"Who would do this to us though?" Isaac wondered, staring at the words.

 

"I don't know…" Stiles said as they all went back out, sitting on the floor. Stiles is next to Derek, with Scott at his other side. Lydia and Isaac sit opposite them, forming a small semi-circle.

 

There's silence for a while, as everybody tries to come up with a response to the message they saw.

 

Lydia is silent, looking rightly freaked out. She shifts slightly, breaking out of her quiet trance.

 

"I…I saw a dark figure in my peripheral vision…I think it's trying to kill us."

 

The pack's silent a little more, trying to absorb the new information.

 

"Maybe we talk about this with Deaton," Scott suggested.

 

"Yeah, it's not like we have anywhere better to go…" Isaac replied.

 

**;-; ;-; ;-;**

 

Deaton sat quietly as the pack explained what had been happening, ending with Lydia's vision of their death.

 

"It seems as though a spirit wants revenge on your pack. Most likely the Nogitsune has come back to seek revenge for killing it."

 

"Is there any way to stop it from killing us all?" Scott asked.

 

"Not any that I know of," At the look of the pack's disappointment, he added "but we could try something. I won't guarantee that'll work. Your best strategy for now is to stick together and make sure nobody goes out of sight."

 

They stay for a while, helping Deaton create the mixture to use as a supernatural barrier.

 

"Mountain ash by itself won't work, as vengeful spirits are powerful, and as they aren't exactly corporeal, the mountain ash won't affect them." Deaton explained, dropping in mountain ash, as well as a few different liquids and a sort-of golden dust.

 

"It's an ancient ritual," he pours a few drops of a thick, black liquid in. "The instructions may have been mistranslated over the time," fine, white powder gets added in, "so this may not be the most accurate version, but it should work." Few splashes as green, solid cubes are put in, making them immediately dissolve and release an orange gas.

 

He hands Stiles the finished solution, who tucks it into his pocket.

 

"You're going to give the only hope of us not being killed by some crazy vengeful spirit to _Stiles?"_ Isaac stared sceptically at Stiles pocket.

 

"It's not like any of you could hold it. You're all supernatural, scarf-boy," Stiles snapped back.

 

They glare at each other a few moments, starting an awkward silence. Deaton breaks it.

 

"A few drops spread around you on the floor and you should be set."

 

They nodded their thanks as they walked out of the clinic towards their cars.

 

"Good luck."

 

And they left.

 

**;-; ;-; ;-;**

 

Everyone's at the Stilinski Residence. The Sheriff is away on a sudden emergency trip to the Beacon County, leaving the house empty.

 

' _Stick together, make sure nobody goes out of sight.'_

 

Isaac goes into the bathroom, brushing his teeth as he looks at Scott.

 

"Who do you think will be the first to go?"

 

"I…don't know…none of us will go. We'll protect each other. We've survived through so much together, what's another dark spirit intent on wanting us dead?" Scott smiles, but Isaac keeps on frowning.

 

"I…I think I'll be the first to go." Isaac whispers. "Just…if I am…"

 

"No. Stop." Scott spits out his brush, before turning and putting both his hands on Isaac's shoulders, squeezing lightly.

 

"I'll make sure they don't get to you."

 

Isaac smiles a tentative smile.

 

"Thanks…"

 

"We're pack. We watch out for each other. That's what pack is meant to do for each other."

 

 **;-;** **;-; ;-;**

 

 

It's been a week since they visited Deaton. Nobody's dead. Yet.

 

It's the seventh night they've stayed at the Stilinski Residence.

 

It's the middle of the night, and Isaac is woken by a sudden urge to drink. Everybody's heartrate is slow and even. He tries to force himself back to sleep, but is unable to. The thirst gets worse, until he is rasping and trying to breathe through his dry throat. He stands up, rushing towards the kitchen downstairs to get water, and then he's tripping over nothing.

 

He lets out a shout, cut short by a sudden something lodged in his throat. He gapes, clawing at his throat, trying to get a breath, anything. It's a flail of arms, Isaac trying to crawl back up the stairs and making as much noise as possible, wake them up, get help, _something._

 

And then there's nothing but silence.

 

**;-; ;-; ;-;**

 

Isaac's the first to go. The pack skipped school, spending the whole day in the woods and trying to track down Isaac's scent. Scott and Lydia are walking around outside, while Derek is with Stiles inside his Jeep.

 

"It's my fault you know." Stiles kept his gaze forward, not looking at Derek. Derek gave a quizzical look at him.

 

"The Nogitsune. If I wasn't here, the Nogitsune wouldn't have possessed me. It's my fault that so many people are dead. And now it's back and trying to kill us all."

 

"If you hadn't been here, the Nogitsune would've possessed somebody else. You had nothing to do with those deaths, ok? You weren't in control of yourself, it wasn't you."

 

"You don't know what it's like to be possessed…it's like you're watching yourself do all these terrible things to the people you love and you can't stop it…"

 

"I know what it's like. I've been possessed before." Cue the brakes slamming and Derek to go shooting head first into the glove compartment. "ow…"

 

"What??"

 

"I was possessed. I tried to burn Argent alive." Derek looked out the window, where it reflects Stiles shocked face turned towards him. "I know it's not my fault, and you should know it wasn't your fault either."

 

"Derek…"

 

"Stiles. Your one of the bravest and most loyal people I know. And I know you would never just go kill anyone."

 

Stiles smiled slightly, restarting the car. They drive in silence for a while. It's comforting, warm silence. And that's probably the last welcomed silence they would get. The car, stubbornly refusing to move after the first two tries, finally came on and started to move. And they drove away.

 

**;-; ;-; ;-;**

 

They don't find Isaac's body. The police do. At least, what's left of it.

 

His head is severed from his body. The body is covered in scratches and bruises, parts of his flesh ripped out and showing bone. There's no blood. Limbs severed and torn apart, the only limb still attached bent at an odd angle.

 

The only place that is untouched is his head, which lies on the ground, curls framing his face perfectly. He looks peaceful.

 

The pack doesn't cry. They're stunned, shocked.

 

They get back to Stile's house, and that's when Scott broke down and started crying.

 

"I…I promised to protect him. I promised I would make sure nobody would kill him. And he's dead." He's gasping a little for air now. Stiles moves forward and hugs him as they sink into the floor together, Stiles holding Scott as he cries.

 

Stiles has nothing to say. He's in shock over Isaac's death. They had no hope. The potion had failed them. They hadn't told Isaac how much they loved him, loved him like brothers and sisters. And now he's gone, dead.

 

He holds Scott a little tighter.

 

**;-; ;-; ;-;**

 

Lydia's walking around the house. It's early morning and everyone is still asleep. She feels tired, yet restless. And then she spots the figure out of the corner of her eye.

 

"Fuck…"

 

She's suddenly bombarded with images of the pack. All dead, laying with their heads severed, bodies covered in cuts, flesh missing in places. Just like Isaac's.

 

She tries to scream, only to find nothing coming out. She tries to yell for help, and yet, no sound. Tries stomping her feet, hitting her hands on the floor, grabbing a plate from the table and smashing it against the countertop. She turns around, coming face first to the wall where there's a sticky-note stuck on.  
 

_Should know better than to walk around the house with no one around, right?_

 

And then there's nothing but silence.

 

**;-; ;-; ;-;**

 

Lydia's the second to go. Stiles sits there, shocked. The girl he's been crushing on for so many years, the girl he's convinced he was in love with. The girl that had grown so close to him, that had felt more like his long-lost sister in the end. Gone.

 

"She's not dead, she can't be, she's _Lydia_ , she's too smart to be dead…" Stiles rambles, pacing, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Derek and Scott sit nearby, watching Stiles, unknowing of how to comfort him.

 

"She's _Lydia,_ Lydia can't be dead, she can't be, she's not, she's _not…_ "

 

Scott and Derek don’t know how to react. It was Lydia, the girl who was smart, brave, headstrong…gone. Just like that.

 

"Lydia…she's dead isn't she." Stiles sits down, and the tears stop. There's despair and anger in his eyes, sadness and guilt.

 

"We should try find her before the police. Give her one last goodbye." Scott stood, face closed off, but eyes easy to read. Guilty for letting yet another pack member die.

 

**;-; ;-; ;-;**

 

They do find her, sometime later in the middle of the woods, far from anything.

 

Her body's just like Isaac's. Littered with cuts. No blood. Her strawberry-blonde hair lies in a pale ring around her face, which is relaxed and peaceful. Almost…happy.

 

"I'm sorry…" Scott whispers. "I let you all down again."

 

And then Derek speaks up.

 

"Scott, stop blaming it on yourself. You tried. And it's our fault too. It's not just your job to protect the pack, it's ours too." They jump. Derek's been so silent, they've nearly forgotten that he was with them.

 

"But I'm the pack's alpha."

 

"And?"

 

"It's my job-"

 

"Not just yours. Remember. We're pack. We stick together and watch out for each other. That's what pack is, right?"

 

And Scott can't disagree with that. He nodded. Derek smiles a little bit, before starting to walk away. Scott and Stiles give one last glance at Lydia.

 

"Thank you for being a part of the pack. We'll miss you."

 

And they walked away, not looking back.

 

**;-; ;-; ;-;**

 

Scott's death came without warning. One moment he's there, and then he's…gone. Just disappeared, like thin air.

 

Stiles just stares. He couldn't feel anything. No sadness. All he could feel was like, suddenly, something was missing. Something important. Like someone had taken out a piece of his heart.

 

Derek felt it hit hard. His connection with his alpha just, severed. Just like that. And it hurt as much as it had as the first time, the second time, when he felt the connection die from his mother, when Laura had been killed by Peter. Gone.

 

They both collapse, Stiles on top of Derek as Derek puts his arms around Stiles. And they just stay like that for a few hours.

 

**;-; ;-; ;-;**

 

They don't try to find Scott's body. They already know what it's going to look like. And they can't bear the sadness they'd feel in seeing him. Can't bear to actually see Scott in person, confirm their worst fear. Plague the rest of their, what they knew for certain, short lives. Selfish, they know, but they couldn't. Even if they wanted too.

 

Derek and Stiles get into Stiles bed and wrap around each other, limbs tangling with one another. One of them would be gone soon.

 

They didn't know which.

 

"Just, if I go next, leave a note. Tell my dad I love him. And…I want you to know, I love you. And none of that 'you're too young' bullshit. I know that I love you ok?"

 

Derek put his head in the crook of Stiles shoulder.

 

"I love you too."

 

Stiles relaxes, before shifting closer into Derek's body.

 

"Goodnight."

 

"Goodbye."

 

**;-; ;-; ;-;**

 

Derek wakes. The sun's shining directly into his eyes, making him groan and try to dig his head further into the pillow.

 

It smells of Stiles. His scent is all around Derek, like it's covering him in a warm blanket. But hold on…where's Stiles?

 

And then Derek's on his feet, desperate.

 

"Stiles? STILES?" He runs around the house, trying to find Stiles. Maybe he's in the kitchen, making breakfast. Maybe he's in the bathroom showering. Maybe…

  
And deep down, Derek just knows. He's alone. Stiles is gone.

 

And then he breaks down and starts to cry.

 

He's all alone yet again.

 

The gods and goddesses above must laugh at him. Derek Hale, the boy who got his pack killed, not once, but twice.

 

He was…no. Is. Pathetic.

 

The hole in his chest just grows. He can feel his powers already draining out of him. Once a beta with a large and powerful pack, and now an omega all alone in the world. Again.

 

And that just makes him cry harder.

 

He doesn't know how long it's been. His tears had dried out long ago, leaving behind a hollow feeling. He's still sitting in Stiles bedroom, where'd he'd collapsed after running and looking for Stiles.

 

Stiles.

 

He never got a chance to say goodbye to his dad, to tell him how much he loved him.

 

Derek should help. It's the least he could do.

 

He walks to the kitchen, pulls out pen and paper and starts to write.

 

_'Sheriff. This is Derek. The pack's dead, as I will soon be. They're all gone. I'm sorry I failed to protect your son. He loved you. All he ever wanted to do was protect you. He loved you.'_

 

He puts the pen down. There's nothing left to do now but wait for his own gruesome death. He just wishes it won't hurt. He's gone through enough pain in his life, he thinks.

 

He sits. Doesn't move. It might've been hours, maybe days. He falls asleep.

 

And there's nothing but silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> I like to imagine that this was just a play or a really elaborate prank or something. Now excuse me as I wander off and pretend I never wrote the deaths of my fave characters for my first ever Teen Wolf fic (WHY?)
> 
> Criticism is appreciated peeps, just nothing too harsh cus I have a really low self-esteem...
> 
> COOKIES (::) (::) (::)
> 
> k bye


End file.
